Trivia
The Power Struggle Gen 2 Trivia Page is a full and detailed list of the trivia related to the series. Rules This game contains two "weekly" events. The Competition and The Eviction *The first being a non-live competition, where you will have 24 hours to complete some point-related task. At the end of the competition, you will be ranked based on the results and placed into categories. These categories are as follows: *The Power - They get one Save, that they get to use on one of the three nominees. They also get three eviction votes. These can be all placed on one person or spread out amongst multiple nominees. *The People - The mediocre scorers in the comp are also safe for the week, but do not get all the perks the Power do. They get no Save, and only two eviction votes to use however they see fit among the nominees. *The Peasants - These are the worst 3 scorers in the competition (4 in a double eviction). One of them will be leaving the game at the end of each week (Two in a DE). The Peasant with the most Saves from the Power will not be evicted, even if they receive the most eviction votes. They get no Save and one eviction vote. All votes must be cast for a peasant. Summary: *Power - 3 votes, 1 save *People - 2 votes, no save *Peasants - 1 vote, no save Tiebreakers *For a tie deciding which peasant is saved - chatzy *For a tie deciding where someone is ranked (i.e.: Bottom Power is tied with Top People) - random.org *For a tie deciding who is evicted from the game - 3 Parts **Part 1: Most Saves **Part 2: Rock Draw **-If each player wins in one category- **Part 3: The Saved Peasant Decides Who Stays *For a tie deciding who leaves during Survivor when the vote has gone through a revote - Rock draw between Non-Tied Houseguests, except those with immunity. *For a tie at Final Four - Skip Revote, Do Fire Making Challenge Survivor *Sometime between Final six and Final nine the game switches to Survivor format where only one player wins immunity and each player has only one vote (unless they have an advantage). The Jury/Jury Vote Ties *The Jury Always begins between Final 9 and Final 13. *Ties **Final Two ***Eight/Ten Jurors - The last pre-juror sends a backup vote that will only count in the event of a tie. **Final Three ***Six Jurors (Deadlock) - In the case of a 2-2-2 vote, a competition will take place where the winner will get to vote of a Juror then we revote. If the revote comes out 2-2-1 then the JUROR who voted for the third place finisher will revote between the other two finalists. ***Six Jurors (Non-Deadlock) - In the case of a 3-3-0 vote, the third place finisher will revote. ***Seven Jurors - In the case of a 3-3-1 vote, the juror who voted for the third place finisher revotes. ***Eight Jurors (Non-Dealock 1) - In the case of a 4-4-0 vote, the third place finisher will revote. ***Eight Jurors (Non-Deadlock 2) - In the case of a 3-3-2 vote, the third place finisher and the two jurors who voted for them will revote. ***Nine Jurors (Deadlock) - In the case of a 3-3-3 vote, there will be a comp between the Final three where the winner can vote out a Juror, then we revote. If the revote comes out 3-3-2 then the two people who vote for the third place finisher along with the third place finisher revote. If the revote comes out 4-4-0 then the third place finisher will vote. ***Ten Jurors (Non-Deadlock 1) - In the case of a 5-5-0 vote, the third place finisher will revote. ***Ten Jurors (Non-Deadlock 2) - In the case of a 4-4-2 vote the third place finisher all with the jurors who voted for them will revote. Prize *Each season will be for a gift prize! Discretion/Rule Changes *Discretion is up of the main host and the assistant host of that season. *Rules Changes will be made after the season. Challenges and Evictions * All challenges and evictions will last for 24 hours unless specifically notified otherwise. They will always be posted during the following timeframes. ** Current challenge posting timeframe: 3pm - 10pm EST / 8pm - 3am GMT. ** Current eviction posting timeframe: 3pm - 12am EST / 8pm - 5am GMT. **Most challenges and evictions are posted by Zac however the Assistant host may also post challenges and evictions. Medical Evacuations and Quits Though rare, some players are never evicted and do not make Final Tribal Council. These are the ways they can leave the game otherwise. *Medical Evacuations **When a player is inactive for a certain amount of time they will be medically evacuated and removed from the season. They will not serve on the jury unless a very specific circumstance. *Quit **When a player has decided they've had enough they are allowed to quit the game however there is no turning back. They will not serve on jury unless a very specific circumstance. Final Tribal Council * Each season it is pre-determined weather the game will end with a Final Two or a Final Three, and the houseguests that reach this stage must receive the majority of votes from the jury to be declared the Winner. Confessionals * Confessionals are a widely advised part of the The Power Struggle Gen 2. The hosts like to know what is going on in the game, and confessionals are the houseguest's port to express their plans for the game. They are so important that a major part of the decision on returning houseguests a lot of the time comes down to who has sent confessionals, because they are the people most invested in the game. Viewer's Lounge * Another important part of The Power Struggle Gen 2 is the Viewer's Lounge - the place where fans of the series go to discuss the season. It is locked tight to ensure game secrets are secure, because as standard ALL confessionals from houseguests will be posted for the occupants to follow the game. Because of this, the residents of the lounge are regularly checked and modified to ensure that they are trustworthy "neutral" players who will not leak secrets out to the houseguests within the game. This applies to both the main Tengaged Viewer's Lounge group AND Skype chat.